


Credit For Your Thoughts

by Dr_Archer



Category: Warframe
Genre: Awkwardness, Love Confessions, M/M, Sappy, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Archer/pseuds/Dr_Archer
Summary: Sevo gets a grip and finally asks out Alad. Set a short while after the events of Tubemen of Regor
Relationships: Alad V/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Credit For Your Thoughts

“You can do this, it’ll be easy.”

Sevo stands nervously, having just emerged from a small transport ship onto the docks of the Jupiter labs, bouncing his foot against the hard metal flooring, he takes a deep breath and proceeds.

His presence was becoming a familiar sight to the lab workers once again, their business relationship mostly rekindled in light of Alad’s recent incident, that of course being his ‘mishap’ with the infestation, to put it lightly, he was amazed to see him emerge alive from the entire fiasco.

But he’s not here for business today.

He comes to a sudden halt, clenching his fists tightly, the material of his gloves squeaking faintly as it bends and creases. Before him unfolds the two large double staircases that lead up to Alad’s personal lab, step by step he hesitantly climbs, ‘This will be easy’ he repeats like a mantra, attempting to fool himself, this wasn’t going to be easy at all.

Since Alad’s return from Eris to Corpus society, Sevo’s mind has been stuck in a thick haze, he thought that after being gone for almost a year that any feelings he held for the now ex-board member would be long buried, instead it only served to dig them back up.

His company had to come first, it always has to, so he strode through that haze as best as he could, focusing only on fixing their business relationship. Now that things are back to normal, or rather as normal as it can get when Alad is involved, he finally has a chance to pick up where he left off all that time ago, on the cusp of confession.

Standing now at the door to the lab, he stops in his tracks once more, smoothing the creases from his coat and straightening his hat, and taking one final deep breath, it’s now or never. But as he reaches for the door controls he pulls back his hand, second thoughts and doubts niggling away at him, what if he doesn’t feel the same? What if he laughs at his confession and sends him away, or he just makes everything unbearably awkward again.

Why was this so hard? More than a dozen different suitors have tried and left throughout his long life time, and yet this is the first time he has found himself scared. 

He had despised Alad when they first met, roping him into that awful work contract littered with loopholes, but after months of working alongside each other, their relationship changed, and something inside Sevo simply clicked. Any reason he had for hating Alad was gone, and had instead been replaced with a growing admiration for him, one that he regrets not confessing sooner.

Reassuring himself one last time, he opens the door before he can stop again, and strides into the open expanse of the lab. He wouldn’t be here if Alad didn’t care, he wouldn’t have come to him for help after recovering from the infestation if he hadn’t trusted him, he has no reason to doubt him. He climbs the final stair to the precipice of the lab and-

It’s empty.

Alad is nowhere to be seen.

All this self motivation, these mental gymnastics, and Alad isn’t even in his lab today, of course that would be the case, he knew he should have called in advance instead of attempting some childish surprise.

“For profits sake,” he slumps down into a spare lab chair, head cradled in his hands, he lets out a deep sigh, “All that stress for nothing.”

Maybe this is a sign, a second chance to take back his plan and act like nothing ever happened, and to prevent himself from ruining everything. He leans his elbow onto a nearby desk, propping his head up in his hand, staring out into the shifting orange atmosphere. Perhaps this isn’t worth the risk just yet.

“Sevo, what are you doing here?”

Startled, he leaps out of the lab chair, gripping the front of his robe tightly.

“Sweet profits! You scared me, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“It wasn’t intentional,” Alad cocks an eyebrow at him, “Perhaps I should start wearing a bell, heh.”

Sevo laughs along with him awkwardly, he can't decide if he should cook up a poor excuse and ditch his plans, or go through with them, something about Alad simply makes all his confidence leave his body.

"I'm sorry Alad, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine, you're always welcome here, you know that, I'm not sure why you're so worried," He stares at him from the corner of his eye, Sevo is sure his intention isn't to intimidate him, but it doesn't stop him from feeling that way.

He straightens his coat and hat again as an excuse to occupy his hands.

"Is something the matter? You seem unusually on edge."

"Oh no no, I'm fine there's absolutely no need to worry."

"Good," Alad stares at the monitor in front of him, no longer intimidating Sevo with his gaze, "You still haven't answered my question though."

"Pardon?"

"I asked what you were doing here, you never answered, it’s very unlike you to simply drop in unannounced," Alad turns back to him, his face difficult to read, "Well?"

"Right of course! Well I uh, was hoping to talk."

"About my work?"

"Well actu-"

"Why didn't you say so! You needn't have come in person to ask you know, could have easily called, but regardless I'm happy to catch you up."

"That's-"

Before Sevo even has a chance to stop him, Alad is already beginning his long detailed explanation for his current project, something Sevo is very used to by now. Alad loves to talk about his work, not that he minds though, listening to him enthuse about it is always a joy.

"As you already know I've been delving into the complexities of combining new technologies into existing Corpus systems again, I will not ignore the potential success of the Zanuka Project, yes, she was sure to be perfect, before Frohd Bek and those pesky Betrayers got involved," Alad rambles, gesturing with his hands as he does, Sevo supposes he can put off his plan for a little while.

"Though my removal from the board was hmpf, unfortunate, it is perhaps a blessing in disguise, the Betrayers now have bigger Corpus to fry, namely that idiot Nef Anyo, which allows me to continue my work with Zanuka and rebuild undeterred."

Sevo begins to zone out into deep thought as Alad talks, he loves him of that he has no doubt, but the course of action that his work takes does worry him deeply, he would never want to interfere with his passions, he wants Alad to have the freedom to create whatever genius machinations he can conjure up, but he worries for his safety, he doesn't want him to continue to put his life at risk.

He doesn't know if he could handle another Mutalist incident, but he knows he doesn't want to live his life without knowing if Alad feels the same.

"Do you have any questions?"

Sevo shakes himself from his train of thought, this is his chance.

"I do, actually," he pauses for longer than he should.

"Are you sure you're fine? You're acting very odd, and I feel like that's saying something coming from me, heh."

"Well I- you see the reason I came here is that I-I was wondering if," he swallows a lump in his throat, "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go out for Dinner."

Alad cocks an eyebrow at him, seemingly confused by his question.

"I hardly see why we would need to go out to dinner to talk about my work, that seems rather counter intuitive."

"No Alad, not for work, I mean as a Date"

"A… Date? A romantic date?"

"Y-yes, that why I came here, to ask you out to dinner… as a Date"

"I see." Alad turns away from him, focusing again on the console in front of him.

"N-now that I think about it, it was a silly childish idea, haha" Sevo laughs nervously, wringing his hands, he sorely regrets this already, his stomach is flipping from the anxiety, "I-It was a terrible mistake on my part, it won't happen again I promi-"

"Alright." Alad answers, cutting Sevo's ramblings short.

"Alright?" He repeats his answer in disbelief.

"I'll go out to Dinner with you, as a Date," He looks at Sevo, he would be sure that he was joking, if it weren't for the faint dusting of pink that he swore he spotted across his cheeks.

"Wha- Are you sure?"

"There is evidence enough that we clearly work well together, which is certainly a first for me, and," he clears his throat and lowers his voice sheepishly, "Perhaps I have been denying some sort of feelings of admiration towards you, yes."

“Really? Oh Alad,” he feels his heart flutter.

“Now, I don’t have much experience in the way of expressing romance, or any sort of positive relationship at all I suppose, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t wish to try.”

“That’s perfectly fine by me,” Sevo chirps, “It has been some time since I last dated anyone, so we’re both a little rusty it seems.”

They chuckle quietly together, Sevo is surprised by Alad’s sudden openness, he hadn’t expected him to confess in such a manner, if at all, he doesn’t know what he expected in truth.

“Humor me, how long have you felt this way exactly?” Alad queries, catching Sevo off guard.

“Well,” he wrings his hands again, embarrassed to admit just how long he had been pining for him, “Since back when we started our second project together, I just- I could never find the right words or time, and it seemed so… unprofessional, I didn’t want to squander our work relationship with my childish feelings.”

“If you weren’t aware, I’m not exactly very professional, heh,” he smirks, “It’s reassuring to know we’re both on the same page, however.”

Sevo can’t stop a warm loving smile from stretching across his face, this is going far better than he ever could have hoped. He covers his mouth shyly, both hiding his giddy smile and stifling his laughter, he can’t help but laugh at himself knowing now that the entire time he had pined for Alad, he had silently been doing the same.

“So uh, Dinner?” Alad smiles awkwardly back at him.

“Right, yes! I’m free tomorrow night if you are?”

“Hmm, I do have some meetings, but they can reschedule, it’s their problem not mine heh.”

“Excellent, then it’s a date, I’ll drop you a call when I’m ready.”

The two stand there awkwardly, unsure of how to part ways. 

“Well I’ll uh, see you tomorrow night then,” Sevo fumbles with his hands.

“Of course.”

He finally takes his leave, waving shyly back at Alad, but he only makes it just a few paces away before he turns back on his heel and gingerly approaches him again. 

“Did you... forget something?” Alad inquires, confused by Sevo’s erratic behaviour.

“I did actually,” he raises himself slightly on the tips of his toes, planting a soft kiss on Alad’s cheek, and hurriedly walks away before he can even react.

“I’ll see you tomorrow!” he waves back at him again, already halfway across the lab.

Alad slowly waves back wordlessly, a surprised look etched into his face, his other hand cupping the cheek he had just kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thank you for reading!
> 
> It has been a while since I last wrote any fanfiction, I hit a really rough patch with my self confidence at the start of the year, but I'm back and hoping to write some more now, I will possibly make a second part to this fic where they go out to dinner, if the idea comes to me.


End file.
